


Anything but pineapple

by Songs_and_fairytales



Series: Mattex Ficlets [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: Matt orders pizza and Alex pouts.





	Anything but pineapple

Matt couldn't help but giggle as he looked over at Alex. She looked like a sullen three year old about to throw the biggest temper tantrum and it seemed the more amused he was by it all the more Alex's pout seemed to grow. 

"I told you I don't like pineapple on my pizza." She sighed as she pulled her arms across her body. The smile grew wider across his face. "It's not funny Matt! I told you anything you want EXCEPT pineapple." A single curl fell down over her face as she leaned back against the headboard and pouted some more.

"Oh come on love." He reached across the box and brushed the curl behind her ear. "It's just a little piece of pineapple. Yeah?" He tilts her head up and smiles at her, trying not to giggle at the way her nose scrunched at the word pineapple.

He honestly hadn't heard her when she said "no pineapple" and now it was well past midnight and there were no other places open and the thought of getting dressed and leaving bed for another second was just too distressing. "I'm sorry love." He said with all sincerity. And something in his tone must have finally registered because Alex looked up to him with a completely new look in her eyes. 

"Make it up to me?" She said as she leaned forward and let the sheets slip from her torso. 

"Absolutely." Was all Matt could say as he tossed the pizza box and pizza aside and dragged the sheet completely off Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be putting these all together?


End file.
